


Biographical File for Katarina Rodriguez

by MisatoOhnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatoOhnaka/pseuds/MisatoOhnaka
Kudos: 1





	Biographical File for Katarina Rodriguez

Name: Katarina Rodriguez 

Nickname: Kat

Species: Human 

Gender: Female

Skin tone: Tanned

Nationality: American Latina

Age: 27

Height: 5'4

Weight: 100 pounds

Body type: Athletic

Measurements: 32B-25-34

Eye color: Brown hazel

Hair color: Light Brown

Hair style: Long, sometimes in a braid

Sexual orientation: Bisexual 

Tattoos or scars:n Barbed Rose stylized tramp stamp, Cross on left forearm 

Occupation: Tech expert

Skills: Computer expert, hacking, drone operator, security and counter-security skills

Firearms trained: Confirmed, by Gideon

History: After losing her parents at a young age during a riot, Kat was accepted by the undercity people of New York City. She learned to fend for herself by the undercity community, she even for a short time was a ganger. But she had a deep desire to learn more and so when she was 18, she left the undercity.

Traveling west, Kat took on various jobs till she became an apprentice to a machinist and former army drone operator. For several years she stayed with him and his family in a new forming settlement town, when a rogue biker gang attacked and captured her and several others. As Kat was taken away, she saw as her adoptive family that she had become very close to, was gunned down then set on fire by laughing brutes.

For several long weeks, she was used by the bikers to fix their bikes and other equipment. As long as she obeyed, she would not be touched, but the others were used for more carnel purposes for they offered no useful skills. Then came the day that Misato Ohnaka and Gideon Metzger were hired to wipe out the gang. After the pair purged the bikers, they only found Kat for the others were killed by the bikers in brutal ways. 

Gideon and Misato took the girl to the nearest settlement hospital for treatment. Misato wanted to move on to find another job, but Gideon had a feeling about the girl. When she was deemed healthy and fit, Gideon and Misato took Kat back to their temporary camp. Gideon then gave her a standard UAV drone and told her to fix it and try to improve it and she had a day to do it. Kat got to work and much to Misato surprise, she had not only fixed the drone but fully updated it. Misato then talked with her about technical things and her answers were all correct and informative.

So they offered her a job and Kat agreed. Gideon trained her in basic military training and firearms training. 

Character and character bio created by RaunchyWriterofSciFi @m_raunchy


End file.
